In the art of plastic films, the under-coating treatment for improving adherence to a material to be applied to films and the antistatic for imparting an antistatic property to films have heretofore been conducted separately and individually.
It necessitates complicated procedures to accomplish both the treatments applying to both surfaces or to the one sourface of a plastic film, separately. In these procedures there is observed a tendency that an adherence or antistatic property is reduced. For instance, in the art of photography, when a photosensitive material is prepared by forming a photosensitive layer on a plastic film, it is very important to impart an antistatic property to the film, and if this property is insufficient, when a photosensitive layer is formed on the film, photograhically undesired partial fogs, which are usually called "static marks," are readily caused to occur. In case a adherence is insufficient between the photosensitive layer and the plastic film the layer peeling is frequently brought at the development treatment. According to the conventional process adopted ordinarily in the preparation of photosensitive materials, a treatment for imparting an antistatic property is effected on one surface of a plastic film, and then an under coat is formed on the other surface of the film and a photosensitive layer is formed on the undercoat-applied surface. According to this cnventional process, however, the resulting antistatic effect is still insufficient.
Also a process comprising effecting an antistatic treatment on an undercoat-applied surface is adopted in the art. In this process, however, the undercoating effect tends to be lowered by the antistatic treatment in many cases.